


For a Brighter Day

by Okaeri_Kairi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Sin Bin, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/pseuds/Okaeri_Kairi
Summary: A series of fluffy and sinful drabbles written to lift the spirits on a rainy day.





	

**Blossom**

She smelled like flowers.

Corrin didn’t know enough about flowers to know what kind. All she knew was that when she held Azura tightly by the waist and buried her face in her shoulder, a warm, sweet scent filled her lungs. It was calming and alluring; perhaps it was because of the dragon in her blood, but she had always been strangely drawn to nature, and Azura’s scent was irresistible.

“Corrin...?” Azura asked quietly as Corrin held her tightly, her mind going blank.

“Sorry,” she muttered, and pressed her lips to the side of Azura’s neck. She gave a soft whimper and shivered slightly, and Corrin pressed her up against the tree behind them firmly.

“No, wait...!” Azura gave a small cry as Corrin ran her tongue over the soft skin on her shoulder, her knee gently pushing Azura’s thighs apart. She felt hot, her breast heaving with labored breath as she ran her fingers through that silky hair, instinct taking over from reason.

“Corrin, wait, someone’s coming!” Azura suddenly said, and Corrin’s ears pricked up at the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. She hurriedly (though reluctantly) pulled away, her face burning. Azura didn’t look much better as she quickly smoothed her dress back into place.

“Lady Corrin, Lady Azura,” came a cold voice, and Corrin recognized Iago, King Garon’s advisor. He stepped from the shadows of the wood and gave them a cruel, knowing smile. “My, a little late to be out and about, isn’t it? What would two Hoshidan princesses be doing in the woods at this hour? Plotting something treasonous, perhaps?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Iago,” Corrin said, her voice huskier than usual. She cleared her throat slightly, embarrassed. “We were just... taking a walk.”

“Hah, a likely story,” he snorted. “There’s no reason for two young women to be out taking a walk after midnight.”

“We couldn’t sleep,” Azura offered nervously.

“Both of you, at the same time? My, what terrible liars you Hoshidans are.”

“We’re not Hoshidan,” Corrin said firmly. “We’re Nohrian princesses, and I won’t have my loyalty questioned by you, Iago. What we were doing is none of your business.”

“It is if you’re posing a threat to our great kingdom,” he said lazily. “Now, unless you were out here on a lover’s escapade, which is obviously not-”

“We were,” Azura said suddenly, and Corrin’s heart leapt into her mouth.

_Azura!_

Iago paused, confused. “What?”

“We were... we were having a private moment,” she said, and Corrin couldn’t help noticing how cute it was when she blushed.

“If you expect me to believe this poppycock-”

“I have proof,” Azura said quietly, and pulled down her collar to show the red mark Corrin had left. Corrin suddenly found she wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.

 _Azura, don’t show him that!!_ she groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“Y-You could have gotten that from someone else,” Iago said, though he looked very unsure.

“She bit me,” Azura said, her voice firm. “If you check, you’ll see there are bite marks that only she could have left. And they’re fresh.”

 _Just kill me now_ , Corrin cried to herself.

He seemed to be at a loss. “Oh. Well... if that’s all it is...” he walked away without finishing his sentence. They stared after him for a moment before Corrin sunk to her knees and wailed.

“Azura!!! I’ll never live this down!!” she cried. Azura made a strange noise and began to laugh.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you bit me,” she giggled.

“Ugh, I wasn’t thinking!” Corrin bemoaned. Azura knelt down next to her, her face much too close.

“That, I already know,” she said, and leaned in to kiss her.

She tasted like flowers too.

* * *

**Sink or Swim**

"BWAH!”

She couldn’t see, and something was pressing against her nose and mouth, making it hard to breathe.

_I’m dying!! HELP!_

She desperately clawed at her face, finally managing to tear her own wet, black hair away. She stood in the lake, only waist deep, gulping in fresh air dramatically.

“Oh for the love of... Corrin! You hardly put your head in the water!”

“I was drowning!” she cried, watching sulkily as Azura waded toward her, her skirt tied at her waist to keep it out of the way. Corrin tried not to stare too hard at her exposed stomach or the shape of her breasts beneath her thin underclothes.

“You were not,” Azura scolded. “You just started panicking.”

“Yeah, and choked on water!”

“Oh come on, you’re a water dragon, Corrin! You should be able to swim, at least!”

“It’s not my fault! No one taught me how when I was growing up!” she complained. “I grew up in the Northern Fortress, I hardly even went outside!”

“That’s why I’m trying to teach you,” Azura sighed. “Here, if your hair gets in the way, you should tie it back,” she said, offering Corrin a tie. Corrin took it and pulled her hair up, clumsily pulling it into a plait.

“Er, was it like this?” she asked, unsure. Her head felt oddly lopsided. Azura tried to hold back a laugh and failed.

“You look like a child,” she giggled. “Here, I’ll do it.” Corrin held her breath as Azura combed through her hair with her fingers gently and finished tying it neatly for her. “There, now you look beautiful and you’re ready to stop drowning,” she said brightly. Corrin blushed.

“Uhm, ah... will you, er, show me how to float again?” she muttered, not catching Azura’s eye.

“Of course,” Azura said, and she held her hands out for Corrin to take. “First, breathe slowly,” she instructed. “Try to relax. Inhale... and exhale...”

But having her stand there in her underthings, her chest rising and falling seductively as she tried to show Corrin how it was done, was not doing Corrin any favors as far as relaxing went.

“Corrin, you’re staring,” Azura scolded. She felt her face burn.

“I can’t help it,” she said, fidgeting. “How am I supposed to be calm when you’re just... _there?! Half-naked?!”_

Azura blushed and burst into laughter.

“Corrin, you really are hopeless.”

“Only hopelessly in love with you,” she muttered, and Azura smiled, her eyes bright.

“You’re adorable,” she said, squeezing Corrin’s hands gently. “But if you don’t swim at least from here to that rock over there, I won’t let you take the rest off,” she teased, kissing Corrin’s cheek.

“You were going to let me?!” Corrin gulped, her blood burning through her. She unconsciously ran her tongue over her teeth.

“I was... but I don’t know...” Azura said softly, her voice sulky. “I think you have to earn it, princess.” She put her finger to her lips gently, biting the tip softly.

 _Oh gods._ Corrin gulped.

“Where did you say I had to go?” she asked, her voice strained. Azura giggled again, a teasing smile on her face.

“That rock over there,” she said. “And do hurry, won’t you? It’s not nice, being in such _wet_ underthings...”

 _I’m going to die because of this woman_ , Corrin thought as she tried to wade forward. _Dear gods, she hardly has to lift a finger and I’m all hers._

Not that she would have it any other way.

* * *

**Time of the Month**

"Azuraaaaa...”

“No.”

“... Just for a few minutes?”

_“No.”_

Corrin groaned, burying her face in Azura’s abundant hair.

 _Gods, she smells so good..._ she thought, tightening her hold around Azura’s shoulders from behind. She nuzzled into the soft hair and leaned in to nibble at the tip of her ear.

“Corrin!” Azura scolded, pulling away and clapping one hand to her ear. “I said no!” She turned to frown at Corrin, her face pink but stern. “I have to finish this letter, be patient!”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Corrin said desperately, leaning on the back of Azura’s chair. Her heart was beating much too fast, her body aching. “Please, just a few minutes!”

“You and I both know that ‘just a few minutes’ isn’t enough for you,” Azura sighed. “You’re insatiable when you’re like this. Just be patient, okay? Then I’m all yours,” she tapped her quill thoughtfully against the parchment for a moment before resuming her letter. Corrin made an impatient noise and began pacing around the room, trying to keep hold on her quickly slipping mind.

 _Okay, let’s think about work,_ she thought. _If we sign that supply contra-_

Her eyes fell on Azura again, and she had to shake herself back into control.

_No, nope, nuh uh. Come on, Corrin, you’re a princess, a rational, human being. You are not an animal, you are IN CONTROL._

But she unconsciously bit down on her knuckle as another primal urge shot through her stomach.

_Gods I want her, I want her so badly._

She stopped behind Azura again, and before she could talk herself out of it, she bit down on Azura’s shoulder, hard.

“Ow!” she cried, dropping her quill. “Corrin!”

“Forget the letter,” she said, her voice thick with lust. “You can write it later.” She kissed the side of Azura’s neck, tracing a line toward her ear with her tongue as her hands began to pull at the ribbons of her dress.

“No, wait! Dammit, Corrin!!”

The dress slipped off, and Corrin reached to cup Azura’s breast, her thumb rubbing circles on her skin. Azura made a strangled noise and groaned.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” she said, sighing. “Sorry for making you wait,” she said, a small, exasperated smile on her lips. She raised a hand and pressed it to Corrin’s cheek gently. “I’m all yours, love.”

“Finally,” Corrin muttered, kissing her without wasting another moment. She bent to pick Azura up, leaving the discarded dress on the chair, and carried her to the bed. Azura worked at the buttons on Corrin’s blouse as she set her down, but Corrin was far too worked up to wait. She pressed Azura down, kissing her neck and breasts with a desperate hunger that she’d been trying to keep controlled all day. She trailed her fingers down Azura’s taut stomach, sinking her teeth into the softness of her breast and relishing the little cry of pleasure she elicited from her lover.

“Wait wait!” Azura said, her breathing heavy, as Corrin’s hands slipped down her hips and between her thighs. She hesitated, though it was more of a conditioned response than a conscious decision. Azura sat up and grabbed Corrin by the arms, pulling her down with her so that they were face to face. “I know you’re desperate, but we’re doing this my way this time, alright?” she said, a slightly mischievous shine in her eyes. She cupped Corrin’s face gently and kissed her, a soft, warm touch of the lips that Corrin immediately reciprocated, her tongue darting out to taste Azura’s mouth. One of Azura’s hands wound in her hair, her knee jutting up between Corrin’s legs suggestively, while the other worked at removing the last of the clothing one article at a time. The kisses deepened, became breathless and overwhelmingly erotic as Azura ran her hands down Corrin’s spine, each light caress sending a shiver of pleasure down her back. She began to moan through the kiss, the sounds changing from one moment to the next; one moment they were a woman’s cries, and the next they more closely resembled an animal’s low, inviting growl.

“Azura,” she murmured in a husky voice that didn’t quite belong to her. “I want you,” she said, pressing her mouth to the side of Azura’s neck, nipping at the skin lightly with her fangs.

“I know, love,” Azura laughed quietly, her breath hot in Corrin’s ear. “You’re not exactly being subtle,” she said pointedly, shifting her knee so that it was pressed against Corrin’s wetness. “Did you want some help with that, princess?” she grinned.

“Gods, yes,” Corrin groaned, aching with desire.

Azura giggled, her face red and her expression full of love. “You’re always so eager, Corrin.”

“For you, absolutely,” Corrin replied, kissing Azura’s breast softly, her tongue teasing its way back and forth over the nipple. Azura moaned, and Corrin reached a hand down to her thigh, pausing a moment before slipping a finger into her slowly. She was hot inside, and Corrin felt the last of her reason disappear as she felt Azura tighten around her.

“Corrin...!” Azura cried softly, wrapping her arms around Corrin’s shoulders. She added a second finger, teasing and exploring, feeling her own body grow more and more feverish as Azura became louder and her body tensed beneath her. When she came, Corrin kissed her passionately, tasting her own name on Azura’s tongue.

She wasn’t sure when they switched places, but as Azura left her mark on Corrin’s shoulder, she suddenly realized she was looking up at her, and her blood roiled with pure, animalistic need at the sight of that beautiful, well toned body above her.

As Azura teased and caressed her, Corrin’s hands clutched at the sheets tightly, no longer made of flesh and nails, her dragon’s claws tearing holes through the material. She cried aloud, a dragon’s roar, as Azura’s tongue tasted her, burning hot and reaching deep within her, sending a wave of warmth through her belly.

When she was done at last, Azura laid on Corrin’s stomach, looking up at her lover.

“Satisfied yet, Corrin?” she asked, smiling warmly at her. Though she was breathless and still coming down off the high Azura had given her, Corrin felt her blood stir again at the sight of her.

“No,” she admitted, her face burning.

“No, I thought not,” Azura sighed. “Keeping a dragon sated isn’t as easy as you’d think,” she giggled.

“Sorry,” Corrin muttered, abashed as Azura pushed herself up and leaned over her.

“Not at all, this is all part of loving you, after all. If it means I have to make love to you several times a month to keep you from losing your mind, that’s hardly what I’d call a punishment,” she said, nuzzling Corrin’s cheek. “If we had the time, I’d do it every night anyway. I love you, Corrin,” she whispered. A moment later she bit her ear, and Corrin gave a yelp that wasn’t entirely due to pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for the Azurrin Sin Bin after the election had us all reeling in shock. I asked them for prompts and wrote little stories to try to take our mind off things for a while, and I feel better having done that. Stay strong, everyone, we'll get through this nightmare.
> 
> Also, you can blame Ticcy for the outright sin in the last one. Some things never change.


End file.
